Oblivious
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: After Gemma makes a comment about them, Robbie and Jackie wonder why everyone seems to think they are together. Quick R/J one shot.


**Authors Note:** I'm back with a one-shot that I quickly wrote out when I was bored in my room the other night. Going to tell you now, this is pretty crap.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything to do with the show do you think I would really have to type Robbie/Jackie fics like this?

**

* * *

**"What are those on his arms, Gemma?"

"Bite marks, inflicted before death."

"So our guy liked a bit of kink fetishes."

"Robbie! Is that all you ever think about? His killer probably gave him them during the scuffle."

It was Gemma's turn to voice her opinion, "I'm more inclined to go with Robbie's idea, I'm afraid." Jackie glared at the younger woman for going against their female bond and belief that Robbie Ross was never correct.

"Sorry Jackie, but the bruising around the injuries is older than that of the recent wounds."

"See darling, everyone indulges in a little violence or unusual behaviour when they get laid."

"For the last time, I do not have any fantasies, and even if I do you would never get to know about it! And don't call me darling." They kept eye contact with each other until Gemma gave a little cough and spoke,

"Once you are finished acting as though you have been secretly shagging for a decade, can we get back to the body?" The two detectives nodded and began to pay attention to the observations that Gemma was making but continued to give each other looks that burnt deep into the other.

* * *

At one of their usual bar haunts after work, the three best friends of the team - Robbie, Jackie and Stuart - were spending some additional time together. Stuart had went to the toilets, leaving the other two alone waiting for drinks.

"Why do people instantly think we've been having sex for years? We are obviously just colleagues, and friends at a stretch."

"I'm completely with you on that. You are so not my type; you are almost the same age as me!"

"And you are such a player! We have never so much as flirted with each other!"

"I hope to God you two are joking around," they turned to see Stuart laughing at them, "you guys never stop flirting. You do it more with each other than with any alternate possible partner. Now, as your closest confidant I know that you have only ever kissed while undercover but to everyone else you look as though you want to start screwing whenever you are in contact."

Both their mouths dropped open in surprise and they simultaneously shouted, "We do not!"

"As if by magic; there's some more proof."

Robbie shook his head, "The only thing that proved was that we both deny there is anything between us."

"Okay, fine. But while I go chat up one of those guys that keeps checking me out. Why don't you discuss what went on at Jackie's wedding and if you get bored of that subject try expressing how you felt after that single kiss you shared."

The pair watched as their friend strode over to a dark-haired male who was quite attractive in Jackie's eyes. Stuart was looking a little too confident which made Robbie think that maybe the two men knew each other previous to this encounter.

He was broken from his thought by Jackie saying to him, "He learns that from you."

"Hey, I have never chatted up a bloke!"

"Not that, the whole notion of just walking up to someone and hitting on them." They both laughed quietly as they caught eyes again. Knowing what was going on between them and having been reminded of their most intense moments together it was totally futile to disguise their feelings any longer. Jackie dropped a small kiss to his mouth and grinned when he attempted to respond with more pressure.

"We never flirt, Robbie?" she asked against his lips.

"Never. We just make blatant sexual innuendoes about our relationship a great majority of the time. Now, can I kiss you without being interrupted because I want to know if my good first impressions were right or not?"

"You are never going to be exactly right when it comes to me, Robs." She gave him a smirk to match his own.

"I know, my little brunette enigma. So can I see if we can have an even better kiss then?"

"I suppose I can allow that," she said as proper smiles broke out on their lips. Robbie leaned down and captured her mouth again, this time much harder and continued until they were desperate for oxygen.

"Do I still not get to know your midnight pleasure fantasy?"

"I don't have any. What's yours?"

Shrugging he replied, "Depends on the woman."

Jackie raised her eyebrows in complete surprise, "Because that's not at all disturbing... What is it with me?"

"Easy, has to be tying up. You, scarfs, knots, bedframe." Jackie rubbed her fingertips against her temple, hoping she could erase this memory from her mind for the rest of her life: not the kiss, just his words.

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this."

"You have no idea." He said with a wink.

"I never want to have that idea."

Robbie smirked again as he put his mouth next to her ear, "Your eyes flashed with excitement and pleasure when I told you about the light bondage," his voice lowered even more, "We are definitely trying that out once I know every centimeter of your body. Agreed?"

He felt her lips graze his jaw and her teeth gently nipping at his skin. When she finally was facing him directly, she smiled a grin that was filled with mischief, "I can deal with that. Are you sure you can?"

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
